Familiar Scents
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jackie gets dumped by her boyfriend, Robbie suggests going on the pull at the weekend. She finds a guy, tells Robbie she's going home with him, things are said...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you already know Helen, I am incredibly bored, so I offer everyone another new chapter fic of mine. This will probably 3 or 4 chapters long. I've nearly finished the next part of this as well! I don't own Taggart. All I own is the plot, Keith and Craig (who will be in the next part) and lots of DVDs that have the word Taggart written on them, strange I wonder what is on them *laughs*. Enjoy and review!**

"Get lost Keith. I can't be bothered with you when you're like this."

"Jackie listen to me for once, I don't think I can do this anymore."

Jackie had been happily going out with Keith for three months but now they were standing outside her workplace, arguing. This was becoming common for them, Keith was becoming less interested in spending the little free time they both had with Jackie, and Jackie knew that they would never have a long future together but she didn't want to be single again so she was making do with this guy. She also knew that this was another of her relationship's endings as soon as he said those words.

"Jackie you deserve a guy who loves you for everything you do, including all the things that I hate."

"Like what?!" She could hear her own anger emmiting from herself but she couldn't control it.

"Like how you are never at home with me, you're always in the pub with other guys."

"Wait you're jealous of Matt: my boss, Stuart: my gay best friend and Robbie?"

"Not all three of them, just Robbie."

"Why?"

"He's everything I want to be. He's charming, handsome and funny. He knows how to cheer you up when you feel down, even if it means getting himself into trouble. I couldn't do that for you Jackie. But Robbie can and does, he adores you and everything that comes with it."

"Robbie doesn't _adore _me!"

"Jackie you must be blind not to have noticed! You are his girl and I would hate to stay and get on his wrong side if I do something bad to you." He must have heard about what Robbie had almost done to Sean Murray after he lied to Jackie or he wouldn't be this scared. Robbie was a softie really!

"So you're breaking up with me because of Robbie Ross?!"

"Well yeah, that and the fact that I've met someone new."

"What?! Have you slept with her while we've been dating?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen." She could not believe this was happening. Jackie thought Keith was an honest guy, that he didn't cheat on girls and that their break-up could have been done a bit more privately.

"How many times?"

"Only four or five-"

"Right I'm going. And please don't try using the mundane 'I hope we can still be friends' line because it never works and I have enough friends without you." It might not have been the truth but he would never know that.

She walked back into the station and saw Robbie standing waiting for her, with her black jacket over his shoulder.

"You alright Jackie?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am actually. Keith dumped me but I'm feeling fine. Strange."

"Do you want me to go and talk to him?"

"Robbie, I know that you mean 'Can I run after him and beat him unconcious' but no, he's not worth it."

"Why did he break up with you?"

"He's been fucking another girl while we've been going out." Robbie went towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Surprisingly she didn't push him away, she snuggled into him and breathed in the familiar scent of everything that was connected to him; cigarettes, aftershave, generic washing powder and a unique smell that she had never noticed before. Robbie was softly kissing her hair. It smelt like raspberry shampoo and if he was right, a hint of freesia scented conditioner. God knows how he knew the freesias smelled of but Jackie's dark brown hair certainly made him think of them!

Then he had a sudden idea which he didn't think she would agree to but it was worth a shot,

"Fancy going out on Saturday to the new nightclub round the corner from my place? It'll help you get over Keith."

"Hey why not, I might meet someone who will eventually fall in love with me."

"How do you know that someone doesn't already feel that strongly about you?" Keith's little speech about Robbie's feelings for her came back into her head as he said that.

She didn't think that Robbie adored her. Yeah she knew he cared for her, but on a strictly platonic level. And as for her feelings for Robbie, they were non-existent...weren't they? In the past few years she had started to see him in a different light. Not in a head over heels way but she knew deep down she was slowly falling in love with Robbie and that was partially the reason that she was agreeing to go with him on Saturday.

But she needed to keep the fact, at the front of her brain, that Robbie Ross was **not **in love with her and never would be, even if she had to break her own heart in the process, she really had to make it clear to herself.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I still haven't found anything else to do apart from write all these fics, I'm sorry ;)! Here's the second part of this and I might try to do the next chapter for In A Hospital tomorrow after a _little _absence from it. Enjoy, and I don't own anything, I haven't suddenly took over STV or anything so oh well!**

_Saturday evening in the nightclub_

Jackie and Robbie were drinking heavily but both still had the ability to know exactly what they were doing. One man who was sitting across from them at the bar kept staring and grinning at Jackie. Robbie had noticed this and could see that Jackie was starting to look interested in him. The guy looked as though he was about Jackie's age, if not a couple of years younger and had the same sense of I'm-a-gambling-womaniser-would-you-like-to-shag-me that Robbie had.

Jackie was much more casual than usual in a low v-neck dark blue top, jeans and boots and she looked younger, Robbie noticed. She told Robbie that she would be back in a few minutes and left to go to speak with the other guy. Robbie tried not to keep staring at the couple but it was hard, he couldn't bear to see Jackie happy with a man who was exactly like himself but whom Jackie didn't know.

After half an hour the guy was whispering things into Jackie's ear that at normal times she would have slapped him for but now, under the influence of alcohol and singleness, she was taking it and sometimes even joining in. Robbie was beyond desperate and tried to flirt with a young blonde girl but she got bored of him after a while and she found someone younger to make out with. Just as he was ordering another drink he saw Jackie approach him. She told him that she was leaving and that she would see him at work on Monday. Robbie pretended that he was happy for her but inside he was breaking apart.

When she started to turn and walk away, Robbie couldn't take any more so grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the corner where it was quieter,

"Jackie please don't go home with that guy."

"Why not Robbie?"

"Because he's a jerk who will never call you back and won't even remember your name in the morning."

"Weird, that sounds exactly what you do to women."

"Yeah and that's why I don't like him. I know what he's thinking about when he looks at you and I hate him thinking about you in that way!"

"Robbie if I just went out with people who you liked then I wouldn't have got married or had sex in a very long time!"

"No offence but all those _relationships_ ended in disaster."

"No thanks to you! I'll make this simple for you Robbie: I want to have sex, even if it is meaningless, and I want to have it tonight. Craig also wants that so go figure!"

He had nothing to lose so made her an offer, "If it's meaningless sex you want then come back to my place and we can have as much as we both wish. And then in the morning I promise to remember your name and I'll call you every minute if that's what I have to do to prove that I'm serious."

"Robbie, I meant with a stranger. You and me would just be strange and awkward!" She knew that she wanted this to happen but thought Robbie was just being kind to her.

"It would not."

Jackie sighed, "Robbie why are you doing this?"

"Because I care too much about you to see you get hurt again." Jackie mentally hit herself for thinking that this meant he loved her.

"I am now going to the toilet, if you're still here when I get back then I'll take you to my place, if not then I'll assume you went with Craig and forget that I have any sort of feelings for you."

He walked away, leaving Jackie to decide. She found Craig standing with her bag, ready to go. She took her bag, wrapped one of her hands around his neck and kissed him forcefully then broke it off shortly afterwards,

"Sorry Craig, tonight would have been fun but I need more than just fun. I hope you'll find someone to be happy with one day." Craig stood there for a few minutes, not sure what to make of it. He hadn't been rejected by a woman in as long as he could remember and it felt strange.

Meanwhile Jackie was waiting outside the men's room, she was getting a lot of confused looks from some of the men who exited but she ignored them. She checked the time on her phone and that was when Robbie decided to come out, so she didn't see him come towards her.

"Come on Jackie I really didn't take that long."

"Hey I've had a snog in the time you've been in there!" she put her phone back in her pocket and silently followed him out of the club. When they were in the street Robbie found her hand and held it, they still hadn't said anything but it wasn't an awkward silence, they were both comfortable enough with it. Five minutes later they got inside Robbie's warm living room, they threw their jackets on the couch and they quickly found each other and kissed slowly, neither wanting to do anything too sudden. Jackie broke the kiss off and started talking to him,

"Robbie, you know those feelings that you mentioned earlier, what are they and how strongly do you feel them?"

"I...I love...you. I really do Jackie. I love you more than I ever have or will love anyone or anything in my life."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, "I love you too Robbie. I've been trying to deny it for so long now but I can't anymore. I can't be apart from you ever again or I don't think I would be able to cope."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere. Now can we have the sex that we spoke about earlier?"

"As long as it's not meaningless."

"I think we both know it was never going to be just meaningless sex between us two."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm busy having fun typing up my new fic which is no where near ready for publishing but I likey. I (still) don't own anything except this sucky chapter, it's probably my most pathetic work yet (and that's saying something considering In A Hospital still exists!) Anyways why not review and tell me how much it sucks?!**

Jackie started to stir and couldn't remember who she had went home with the night with. They were in a bed which she vaguely recognised but couldn't swear to knowing. Then she breathed in some smells that she recognised immediately. Cigarettes: a habit that she would have to get him to stop. Aftershave: who else wore Hugo Boss apart from Robbie? And that other smell which made her smile. She didn't know why, but that scent really made her weak at the knees. Robbie knew she was awake because her breathing had sped up a little, so dropped gentle kisses onto the back of her neck and shoulder. She turned around to face him as he began to speak,

"Your name is Jacqueline Reid. Your birthday is the fourth of June. Divorced. No kids. Three brothers. And has a colleague who is very much in love with you." He kissed her forehead.

"Well done Robbie you did remember my name. I didn't even know that you knew all that."

"Maybe I'm psychic."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You think you have the brain capacity for _that_ and your ego?!"

"You really know how to hurt my feelings don't you?" He pouted and she instantly found him even more attractive,

"Aww I'm sorry, you know that I don't always mean these things."

"I guess I'll have to believe you then."

"So are you really in love with me?"

"Yes Jackie. I truly am in love with you."

"I love you more."

"No you don't, I do." They continued like this for two minutes then they both started to need a drink and some food so began to get out of the bed but noticed that they were both naked.

"Do you have any idea where any of my clothes are," Jackie wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of walking round his flat in her current state.

"No I wasn't really paying attention as we took them off each other last night."

"Neither was I, so basically they could be anywhere?"

"Basically. But we can rule out the kitchen and bathroom, I think they were the only places that we didn't go into." They had roamed his flat rather well the night before.

"Yeah but they could be under furniture and such like, the way that we went about it."

"Last night was great though."

"It was actually better than I could have ever imagined." She _had _imagined what this night would be like for years but she never had got it as good as it actually was.

"Why don't we do it again just now so that we don't have to get dressed until later?" Jackie laughed; it could only be Robbie who suggested something like that.

"Hmm. Sounds like quite a good idea. Sure you aren't expecting any girlfriends over, they always seem to appear while I'm here?"

"I'm sure. And I guess you're referring to that night when Francesca was at my place?"

"Yep that was exactly what I am talking about."

"For the last time, I did not know she was going to come over."

"Okay okay," and she pulled the duvet cover over both their heads and they were soon making each other very happy. After it was over Robbie still couldn't be bothered getting out of be so he opened up the drawer next to his bed and brought out a bag of sweets and some bottles of water, admittedly the water wasn't cold but it would do. Jackie shook her head,

"You've done this a few times then?"

"What? Women are always hungry after sex."

"You mean you're always hungry?" He paused to dramatically think about what she had said ,

"You know me too well babe."

"Well at least I know Keith told the truth at one point in our relationship."

"How? What did he say?"

"He said that you're funny, charming, handsome and adored me."

"Yeah they are all true I suppose." Jackie didn't think there was any possibilty that his ego could get much bigger but there was the proof.

"Made for each other Robbie, aren't we?"

"Yeah we so are." He reached into the bag and dropped one of the gummy rings into her mouth then kissed her. Jackie noticed how the sugary treats were even sweeter when they got combined with Robbie's lips.

**The End.**


End file.
